The invention relates to a filter insert that is insertable in a seal-tight way into a filter housing and comprises a filter element having at least one end face that is engaged by a reinforcement clamp on which a sealing element is arranged.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,598 discloses a filter insert that comprises a pleated (folded) filter and is insertable into a filter housing. The end faces of the pleated filter are engaged by shape-stabilizing clamp-shaped reinforcement elements on which a seal is integrally formed that will rest with elastic tension seal-tightly against the housing wall of the filter housing when the filter insert is inserted. In order to achieve an inexpensive manufacture, the reinforcement element and the seal are combined to a single integral component. Because the reinforcement element and the seal are made of the same material and because it must be ensured that the seal can be elastically prestressed, a relatively soft and yielding material must be selected. If this is not the case, the required sealing properties cannot be realized.